La malédiction d'Isis
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Comment faire une Dark-fic avec comme scène imposée le port de sous-vêtement en dentelle par Voldy…
1. Déchéance

Voici une nouvelle fic pour le concours "Joute d'écriture" d'Albus Rozenfield que j'ai accepté de relever sur le forum " La gazette des bonbons aux citrons"

* * *

Voila les contraintes que je dois surtout bien respecter :

* * *

 **\- Présence d'un lemon explicite ou non, minimum un paragraphe.**

 **\- Présence d'une scène où l'on apprend que Voldemort porte des sous-vêtements en dentelle.**

 **\- Le texte doit faire entre 8000 et 20000 mots.**

 **\- La fic doit être rendue terminée en 25 jours soit le 17/08 à minuit.**

 **\- Bien sûr il doit être question du fandom HP.**

 **\- Présence d'un personnage inventé =** Bobby, l'elfe de maison de Severus Snape

 _-_ **Rating** **M**

* * *

Mention spéciale à la bêta de cette histoire, **Projecteur-sirene** qui fait un boulot super en un temps record ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Plongée dans l'obscurité, Hermione ne parvenait à se souvenir que de la douleur. Physique, morale peu importe…Elle était là, insidieuse, s'emparant de chaque parcelle de son corps et de son âme.

Avait-elle été si naïve que ça de croire qu'ils gagneraient ?

Etait-ce un cauchemar ?

Oui, c'était ça, elle se réveillerait bientôt, c'était forcément ça !

En bougeant, elle fit claquer ses liens contre la pierre. Ils étaient tellement lourds qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à bouger les jambes et les bras.

Son corps était résolument couché sur le sol, elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais au moins, le froid de la pierre avait l'avantage d'engourdir son corps, et d'endormir progressivement la douleur physique.

Dans l'adrénaline du combat la jeune lionne n'avait pas réalisé avoir autant de blessures …Alors quand ils l'avaient emmenée et enfermée à Azkaban… Elle avait souffert et gémit pendant de longues heures.

Le calme était assourdissant autour d'elle. La jeune femme avait vraiment l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

Si son corps était complètement inutile, son cerveau, lui, fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle essayait de comprendre.

Comprendre pourquoi ils avaient perdu, comprendre pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas tuée, elle aussi.

Ron fut le premier, ou peut-être était-ce Neville…Elle ne se souvenait plus.

Ce dont elle se souvenait, en revanche, c'était qu'il y avait tellement de cadavres autour d'elle, qu'Hermione ne distinguait plus qui était qui.

Fermant les yeux douloureusement la lionne de Gryffondor, complètement déshydratée, ne parvint même pas à pleurer.

Ensuite il y avait eu Harry…

Il avait été pour elle un modèle de bravoure, un garçon que rien n'arrêtait, le garçon qui avait survécu…

Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Comment Harry Potter avait-il pu perdre ce combat pour lequel il était né ?!

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle gémit alors aussitôt de douleur maudissant son corps qui agissait encore par instinct…

Ce simple tressautement venait de rouvrir les plaies que le sang coagulé avait refermées. Le silence qui suivit, sembla durer une éternité. Hermione finit par en déduire que l'auteur de ce bruit, n'était pas venu pour elle…

Elle soupira à nouveau, les yeux clos…

La lionne n'était pas morte sur le champ de bataille. Mais fort heureusement, la jeune femme sentait que, bientôt, elle le serait ici. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'épaisse marre de sang qui l'entourait.

Hermione Granger ne se battrait plus.

* * *

Petite entrée en la matière je sais...Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	2. Le combat continu

Mention spéciale à la bêta de cette histoire, **Projecteur-sirene** qui fait un boulot super en un temps record ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Severus Snape suivait silencieusement le geôlier. Le visage froid, neutre, il semblait encore plus détaché qu'auparavant, comme si une partie de lui-même était morte. Le maitre des potions s'arrêta machinalement devant la porte qu'on lui indiqua.

« Le maître souhaite qu'elle reste en vie…

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? » Demanda Snape en levant les yeux

Le regard que lui lança le geôlier signifia qu'il l'ignorait. Il s'éloigna après avoir déverrouillé la porte, et lança par dessus son épaule :

« Frappez quand vous aurez terminé. »

Snape hocha la tête simplement, cachant son appréhension, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La lourde porte se referma derrière lui, le plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il put néanmoins distinguer une silhouette couchée.

Levant sa baguette il apporta une légère lumière dans la pièce. En découvrant Hermione Granger, l'homme serra instantanément la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. C'était donc elle que Voldemort souhaitait garder en vie…

Snape fronça les sourcils se demandant aussitôt, pourquoi.

Il avait tué rapidement Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter.

Alors pourquoi épargner Hermione Granger ? Une simple sang de bourbe à ses yeux…

Il se mit à genoux regardant l'épaisse marre de sang séché qui l'entourait. La jeune femme respirait à peine, plongée dans l'inconscience.

Il se doutait, qu'à ce stade, elle se laissait mourir.

Touchant inconsciemment la cicatrice présente sur son cou, Severus écarta les longues boucles qui recouvraient le visage de la jeune femme.

Aucune parcelle de sa peau n'avait été épargnée, son visage, couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures, en était méconnaissable.

Après quelques informulés, Severus certain de ne pas être entendu, murmura doucement à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

« Accrochez-vous Miss Granger, le combat n'est pas fini. »

La jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction, mais Severus sut qu'elle s'en souviendrait à son réveil. Car elle se réveillerait, il ne pouvait la laisser partir maintenant.

Commençant de nombreuses incantations, le sang sur le sol retrouva sa consistance liquide et comme un retour en arrière dans le temps, il revint dans le corps de la Gryffondor. Son teint de peau passa d'une pâleur cadavérique à une teinte légèrement rosée.

Severus referma la plaie principale avant de s'occuper de toutes les autres. Il laissa néanmoins volontairement certaines d'entres elle.

C'était à contrecœur mais il ne devait surtout pas se trahir en agissant avec zèle, pas maintenant.

Laissant son visage tuméfié, il soigna les blessures les plus graves. Puis le maître des potions glissa dans la gorge de son ancienne élève une préparation qui l'empêcherait de souffrir.

Ayant mal à la mâchoire, Severus s'aperçut que, depuis le début, il serrait les dents tant il éprouvait du dégoût à la voir ainsi.

Il connaissait cette jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait 10 ans…Et la retrouver dans cet état aujourd'hui était bien plus difficile que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention en restant plus que nécessaire, Snape se releva et frappa contre la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque instantanément, le geôlier examina le maître des potions.

« Elle vivra, mais ne me demandez pas de soigner les autres blessures de cette sale sang-de-bourbe.

\- Le maître n'en demandait pas plus. »

Snape hocha la tête, sortant en faisait l'effort de ne surtout pas se retourner. Il quitta rapidement Azkaban, respirant à nouveau une fois à l'extérieur.

La marque des ténèbres le brûla presque instantanément. A choisir, Severus réalisa qu'il préférait une confrontation avec Voldemort à la vision d'une Hermione Granger mourante.

* * *

Un verdict ?


	3. Le cadeau

Mention spéciale à la bêta de cette histoire, **Projecteur-sirene** qui fait un boulot super en un temps record ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla et, en réalisant qu'elle était en vie, soupira de désespoir. Elle n'avait plus mal, et il n'y avait plus de sang. Une odeur d'herbe persistait dans l'air et la jeune femme avait la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important.

Elle porta sa main à sa blessure, Hermione sentait à peine la cicatrice. Elle avait bénéficié de soins, mais pourquoi ?

La jeune femme parvint avec difficulté à se coucher sur le dos, regardant le plafond gris et terne. Une étrange voix tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle connaissait cette voix, tout comme elle connaissait cette odeur… Mais elle ne parvenait étrangement pas à remettre un nom dessus.

La voix lui disait de tenir le coup, de continuer à se battre, mais ça n'avait aucun sens, plus maintenant en tout cas.

Mettant cela sur le compte de la démence, la jeune femme se demanda brièvement si elle n'était pas tout simplement morte.

Si elle n'était pas condamnée à errer dans cet endroit.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle lâcha un profond hurlement. Comme si la Gryffondor voulait une preuve qu'elle était encore en vie.

« Tais-toi sang-de-bourbe ! »

Elle sursauta en regardant le mangemorts entrer et la soulever par les cheveux.

« Tu as de la chance que le maître te réclame ! »

Il glissa un regard sur le corps de la Gryffondor avant de poursuivre.

« Mais qui sait, peut-être que nous aurons le plaisir de nous revoir… »

Sans autre cérémonie, il la traina par les cheveux en dehors de sa cellule. Comprenant où Hermione était emmenée, elle paniqua et se débattit aussi fort que possible. Mais elle ne put rien faire contre la poigne du mangemort qui la menaça bientôt d'un endoloris.

* * *

Severus, soucieux, entra dans le manoir du mage noir. Il détestait ces réunions improvisées où, la plupart du temps, les mangemorts exhibaient des trophées de leurs victoires, notamment des femmes, qu'ils violaient à la chaîne.

Se donnant du courage, Severus pensa involontairement à Miss Granger et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de continuer à se battre si lui-même n'en faisait pas autant.

Il chassa rapidement de son esprit l'image de la jeune femme. Snape ne devait pas être faible sinon Voldemort le saurait.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, il se força à vider son esprit et afficha sur son visage le même mépris qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Ah Severus…. »

La voix doucereuse de Voldemort était clairement insupportable…

Severus s'inclina légèrement face au Lord.

« Je t'ai gardé une place….Juste à côté de moi… »

Le maître des potions, piqué par les regards de jalousie émanant de l'assemblée, s'installa auprès du maître des lieux. Ce dernier ne resta cependant pas bien longtemps sur sa chaise. Il préférait marcher lentement derrière chacun des mangemorts assis autour de sa table. Chaque visage se déformait par la peur au moment où le sorcier passait derrière lui.

« Cette réception, mon fidèle ami, est en ton honneur ! »

Surpris, Snape tourna la tête vers Voldemort

« Il me fallait réparer mon erreur Severus …Ou plus exactement, mes deux erreurs…. »

En reprenant la parole, le mage fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. A deux exceptions près.

Snape, qui n'avait plus grand-chose à craindre de cette immonde créature qui l'avait déjà tué une fois.

Et Bellatrix. Le maître des potions jeta un regard à cette dernière. Elle regardait Voldemort avec une admiration clairement malsaine.

Voldemort posa son regard reptilien sur la cicatrice qui traversait le cou de Snape.

Le professeur entendit Naguini siffler en se glissant entre les pieds de sa chaise. Il ne savait pas qui du serpent ou du seigneur des ténèbres il détestait le plus…

« Voyez-vous mes chers serviteurs….. J'ai cru que Severus était le maître de la baguette de sureau. En tuant Harry Potter j'ai compris mon erreur. »

Le lord noir laissa théâtralement un nouveau silence s'installer quelques secondes avant de reprendre. L'assemblée était clairement à cran et il prenait un malin plaisir à humer l'odeur de la peur dans l'air.

« Fort heureusement avec la puissance de la baguette j'ai réussi à soigner notre ami, mon très cher bras droit, fidèle même dans la mort ! »

Le maitre des potions regarda Lucius Malfoy, il n'était plus qu'une loque…

En protégeant Harry, Draco s'était condamné et avait été emprisonné à Azkaban.

De désespoir Narcissa avait mis fin à ses jours.

Pour lui, en somme, cette victoire n'en était pas une. Mais il était bien trop lâche pour tourner le dos à Voldemort. Bien trop peureux pour tenter de sauver son fils…

Severus baissa les yeux, les regards convergeaient vers lui dans un silence de mort.

« Ainsi, pour vous montrer ma bienveillance à l'égard de la fidélité, je souhaitais te faire un cadeau Severus. »

S'attendant au pire le professeur se tendit immédiatement. Il eut raison et se retint de fermer les yeux quand le geôlier rencontré plus tôt apparut trainant derrière lui Hermione Granger. Voldemort la fit léviter sur la table comme un gibier servit sur un banquet.

Bellatrix Lestrange se mit aussitôt à ricaner en applaudissant quelques secondes. Fier de son effet, le seigneur des ténèbres afficha un rictus satisfait.

Incapable de bouger, la jeune femme complètement mortifiée ferma les yeux.

« Je pense que vous aurez tous reconnu la célèbre sang-de-bourbe Hermione Granger ! »

L'ensemble des regards masculins furent attirés par la jeune femme, mais Voldemort d'un regard calma leurs ardeurs.

« Revenons-en, voulez-vous, à mon cadeau…Donc ! Dans mon extrême générosité, j'ai décidé Severus de t'offrir la vie que tu n'as jamais eue à cause de moi… »

Il lévita légèrement jusqu'à la table y demeurant debout pour avancer doucement vers Hermione Granger.

Une fois arrivé prêt d'elle, il se pencha vers Hermione et saisit une des boucles formées par les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Snape horrifié ne parvint pas à le cacher, heureusement Voldemort se méprit sur l'origine de sa réaction.

« Je sais, je sais…Ce n'est pas Lily Evans…C'est une sang de bourbe. Mais regarde, avec un peu d'effort, je suis persuadé qu'elle sera parfaite… »

D'un mouvement de baguette les cheveux d'Hermione se teintèrent d'un rouge flamboyant, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses pupilles ayant pris une teinte verte insolente.

« Et puis elle est intelligente, je sais combien tu estimes l'intelligence ! »

Severus au prix d'un effort incommensurable parvint à se lever affichant à nouveau un masque froid et inexpressif.

« Vous êtes bien trop généreux maître… »

Voldemort afficha un sourire satisfait examinant à nouveau son « cadeau »

« Et en plus c'est une première main, me semble t-il ! »

Aussitôt les regards des autres mangemorts s'illuminèrent forçant Voldemort à reprendre

« Et elle t'appartient exclusivement ! »

Pour prouver ses dires il souleva Hermione par les cheveux et posa sa baguette sur le cou de cette dernière. Celle-ci devint incandescente, et sous les hurlements d'Hermione la lettre S apparut.

« La voilà tienne Severus, je t'en prie, prend là…Prend là ! » Lança-t-il toujours avec le même sourire suffisant en poussant Hermione vers lui.

« Merci beaucoup maître »

Severus attrapa Hermione par la taille la soulevant sans difficulté pour la faire descendre de la table, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent…

« Je ne t'importune pas, tu as probablement très envie de profiter de ton cadeau, alors va et n'oublie pas mon incroyable générosité !

\- Jamais, Maitre »

Il s'inclina et entraina Hermione avec lui. La jeune femme en état de choc était incapable de réfléchir, de parler ou même de marcher. Soucieux de quitter rapidement cet endroit Snape la souleva et transplana une fois le portail franchi.

* * *

Le OC inventé arrive dans le chapitre suivant :)


	4. Lily

Mention spéciale à la bêta de cette histoire, **Projecteur-sirene** qui fait un boulot super en un temps record ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione sentit sous son corps le moelleux d'un matelas, un véritable matelas. Fronçant les sourcils elle essaya de bouger, sans succès…

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever maintenant madame, vous avez été gravement blessée. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'elfe de maison qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Celui-ci sauta sur le lit apportant un plateau entièrement couvert de nourriture.

Ne se souvenant que de sa cellule, Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant la chambre autour d'elle

« Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Dans le manoir des Prince bien sûr ! »

La Gryffondor complètement abasourdie fit rapidement le rapprochement, Prince était le nom de Famille d'Eileen Prince la mère de Severus Snape.

« Le maître savait que vous auriez probablement tout oublié à votre réveil, vous avez subi une épreuve très difficile. »

Ayant brusquement très mal au cou la jeune femme posa sa main à l'endroit de la marque et grimaça aussitôt de douleur

« N'y touchez pas votre peau est à vif, il faudra du temps pour que cela se soigne…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Vous avez été offerte en guise de cadeau au maître des lieux. Vous en souvenez vous ? »

Hermione secoua la tête

« C'est pour cette raison que vous avez été maintenue en vie par le seigneur des ténèbres il souhaitait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse remplacer Lily. »

A cette réponse la jeune femme ramena l'une de ses mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Le roux étincelant lui fit mal aux yeux, elle se souvenait de tout à présent.

« Oui, le maître n'a rien pu faire contre les sorts du seigneur des ténèbres, Bobby craint que vos cheveux et vos yeux n'aient définitivement pris cette teinte.

\- Mes yeux ? »

L'elfe fit apparaitre d'un claquement de doigts un miroir qu'il présenta à la Gryffondor. La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres, interdite devant son regard émeraude et sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseur.

En se rappelant des souvenirs du maître des potions, Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Il est vrai qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily Evans. Elle tourna la tête, regardant la marque où sa peau brûlée formait un S. C'était beaucoup trop effrayant, elle détourna son regard. Comprenant le message l'elfe fit disparaitre le miroir.

« Il faut manger madame !

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Bobby, madame

\- Moi c'est Hermione

\- Bobby le sait, Madame

\- Alors dans ce cas appelle-moi Hermione. »

L'elfe dérouté baissa ses longues oreilles

« Je vais manger Bobby, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Bien, d'accord…Hermione »

L'elfe quitta la chambre sous le regard d'Hermione.

La jeune femme soupira une fois seule et regarda sans faim le plateau devant elle. Il était garni de pâtisseries, de fruits, de boissons chaudes ou froides en tout genre. Elle était complètement déshydratée et pourtant le simple fait d'approcher un verre de sa bouche lui donna la nausée.

Elle revoyait en boucle les cadavres amoncelés sur le sol. L'odeur du sang, de la cendre était toujours présente. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer.

Hermione refit une tentative portant à ses lèvres un peu de jus de citrouille.

* * *

Regardant le lit vide Severus plissa les lèvres avant d'entendre des vomissements provenant de la salle de bain adjacente. Il observa le plateau de nourriture intact avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Recroquevillée au dessus des toilettes Hermione s'agrippait comme elle le pouvait pour tenir le coup. Elle peinait également à retenir ses cheveux tombant devant son visage.

Snape serra la mâchoire avant de s'avancer vers elle et de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir en arrière. La jeune femme eut un bref mouvement de recul face au contact glacé qui finalement l'apaisa. Abandonnant sa dignité, elle ne le repoussa pas et continua à vomir dans l'espoir que les nausées se calment bientôt.

Severus s'attendait à être rembarré vertement et au lieu de ça, complètement épuisée la jeune femme accepta silencieusement son aide. Il remarqua qu'elle avait la peau brûlante et regretta de ne pas avoir prévu ce genre d'effets secondaires.

Il était venu directement la voir après une excursion à l'extérieur, et savait que ses mains étaient encore froides. Sans se demander si c'était approprié ou non, il posa sa paume froide sur le front brûlant de la jeune femme.

Les nausées cessèrent enfin laissant place à la honte. Hermione resta dos à son ancien professeur, elle essaya de récupérer sa fierté et sa dignité tombées en lambeaux sur le sol.

« Vous étiez supposée rester au lit…

\- Vous étiez supposé être mort… »

Elle secoua la tête se ressuyant le visage avant de tenter de se relever. Là encore elle dut se résoudre à accepter son aide parce qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il la maintint contre le lavabo pendant qu'elle aspergea son visage d'eau glacée.

« Il semblerait que ni vous ni moi n'ayons obtenu ce privilège. »

La jeune femme resta un moment immobile pour reprendre ses esprits, rassembler toutes les dernières informations. C'était lui, cette voix et l'odeur d'herbe coupée dans sa cellule, c'était lui qui l'avait soignée.

« Je pensais que vous étiez de notre côté…

\- Je suis de votre côté !

\- Excusez moi mais ce n'est pas franchement flagrant » Lâcha-t-elle

« J'étais mort Miss Granger, alors pardonnez-moi si je n'ai pas pu vous aider plus tôt ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête le regardant pour la première fois. Il était identique à l'homme qu'elle avait toujours connu à l'exception de ses cheveux, un peu plus longs, maintenus en catogan, et de cette effroyable cicatrice au niveau de sa jugulaire.

« Je me suis réveillé dans un monde où Harry Potter avait perdu. Où il n'y avait plus personne à défendre… Alors dîtes-moi Granger, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? »

* * *

Voilà donc mon OC, un adorable petit elfe de maison appelé Bobby :)


	5. Convalescence

Mention spéciale à la bêta de cette histoire, **Projecteur-sirene** qui fait un boulot super en un temps record ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Cloitrée dans le manoir Prince, ou plus précisément dans sa chambre, Hermione vivait un jour de souffrance après l'autre. Bobby la gavait de potions pour qu'elle réussisse à manger sans tout vomir après…

A chaque fois qu'elle buvait une gorgée de quelque chose où qu'elle prenait une bouchée de nourriture, elle sentait très distinctement l'odeur du sang. Elle revoyait parfaitement les cadavres. Elle ressentait à nouveau la douleur.

Dans sa chambre, elle avait couvert d'un drap le grand miroir. Dans la salle de bain un excès de rage involontaire avait brisé le deuxième.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir ses cheveux roux, ses yeux verts. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Lily, cette femme était admirable pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour son fils. Non, c'était parce que tout ça lui rappelait qu'elle n'était plus que ça, une poupée donnée en cadeau par Voldemort à son « plus fidèle serviteur »

Hermione sentait aussi parfaitement le regard de son ancien professeur sur elle.

Quoi de plus normal, elle ressemblait maintenant trait pour trait à la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée…La douleur qu'il avait dans le regard à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, finissait d'achever la jeune Gryffondor…

Cette situation était insupportable, il fallait que Voldemort paie.

S'accrochant à cette idée de vengeance Hermione parvint enfin à reprendre des forces. Il ne s'agissait plus d'aller mieux. Il s'agissait d'être assez puissante pour affronter Voldemort.

Elle n'avait rien dit de ses projets à Snape, de toute façon ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. Et Hermione n'était pas dupe, à l'heure actuelle elle ne faisait pas le poids et il essaierait de l'en dissuader.

Cependant la jeune femme s'était préparée à tout ça. Elle n'avait pas passé son temps à lire tous les livres de Poudlard pour simplement s'en vanter ou étaler sa science à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Non elle s'était préparée à la guerre depuis le début de son amitié avec Harry Potter.

Elle voulait être capable de s'en sortir, et pour seul et unique moyen, Hermione avait trouvé les livres.

N'était-il pas vrai que la connaissance était le pouvoir ?

Assise sur son lit, elle vit à peine Bobby qui lui apportait un plateau repas.

La créature baissa ses oreilles en voyant le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne parvenait pas à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait : sa haine, sa tristesse, son désespoir, sa fureur.

« Est-ce que Hermione a mieux dormi cette nuit ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le petit elfe connaissait déjà la réponse au vu des cernes sur le visage d'Hermione. La jeune Gryffondor semblait malade. Elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir être brisée d'un seul geste…

« Bobby sait que c'est difficile, mais il faut vous rétablir

\- Je sais, j'essaye… »

Bobby essaya de capter son regard, après avoir eu son attention, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Cela ressemblait plus à une grimace mais ça eut le mérite de faire esquisser à Hermione ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire.

Heureux de son petit effet, l'elfe s'installa avec son plateau devant Hermione, assise dans le lit.

Fidèle au rituel qu'ils avaient depuis maintenant une semaine : Bobby lui tendit une première fiole.

Hermione identifia à l'odeur qu'il s'agissait d'un tonique. Ce n'était pas de refus après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer

« Hermione ne veut toujours pas que Bobby demande à Monsieur une potion de nuit sans rêve ? »

La jeune femme hésita pour finalement hocher faiblement la tête

« D'accord demande-lui s'il te plait »

A nouveau l'elfe lui fit un grand sourire.

Il lui donna la fiole suivante qui était destinée à l'empêcher de vomir. Paradoxalement le goût était atroce même si, elle le sentait, Snape avait ajouté de la menthe pour aider à l'ingestion…

Une fois cette potion dans son organisme, l'effet était redoutable, Hermione ressentait presque même la faim. Sous le regard attentif de Bobby, elle mangeait alors doucement. L'elfe privilégiait des mets frais comme des fruits.

La jeune femme l'en remerciait intérieurement, elle n'était certainement pas prête à manger de la viande, par exemple…C'était stupide au fond, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, son corps le refusait.

« Parle-moi de quelque chose » Murmura alors Hermione. Elle avait grand besoin de se changer les idées.

Bobby chercha rapidement avant d'ouvrir les rideaux toujours fermés de la chambre.

Hermione en fut éblouie

« Il fait très beau aujourd'hui et Bobby aimerait beaucoup se promener avec Hermione dehors. »

La jeune femme, à nouveau, tenta de son mieux de lui sourire. Il lui faisait cette même proposition tous les jours depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Et tous les jours elle lui disait non, cependant aujourd'hui elle voulut prendre son courage à deux mains et essayer.

\- D'accord

Le petit elfe de maison écarquilla les yeux, conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'un grand pas de fait par sa précieuse invitée.

Ses oreilles se mirent à frétiller de bonheur. Hermione réalisa qu'en de pareilles circonstances elle aurait dû rire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, elle ne savait plus comment faire.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé son plateau de fruits, Bobby l'aida à s'habiller. Il avait déjà fait parvenir à la Gryffondor, plusieurs jours auparavant, une garde-robe complète.

Il ne parvint pas à lui faire essayer une robe, il ne fallait pas pousser. En revanche après un long débat il parvint à lui faire enfiler un maillot noir à manches courtes. Un véritable exploit compte tenu du fait qu'elle voulait mettre un pull à col roulé.

L'intention était évidente : cacher ses cicatrices, et surtout cacher la marque dans son cou.

\- Vous savez Hermione la marque est là, malheureusement elle est gravée sur votre peau, vous n'y pouvez plus rien. Il faut accepter

Elle hocha la tête enfila le haut très simple noir qu'il lui tendit. Pour le reste ce fut non négociable : un pantalon simple. Elle accepta néanmoins de mettre des nus pieds. Encore un exploit, Bobby était très fier de lui.

Se dépêchant avant qu'Hermione ne change d'avis, il la traina jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit. Il passa le seuil et se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait le sol, les deux mains sur l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Venez Hermione !

Elle regarda le long couloir devant elle. La Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle était honteuse d'avoir cru découvrir une vieille maison sombre et poussiéreuse en imaginant le manoir Prince. C'était tout l'inverse. Il y avait tellement de lumière qu'elle en avait mal aux yeux.

Au prix d'un effort incommensurable elle arriva à mettre un pied hors de sa zone de confort. Du sanctuaire qu'était devenue cette chambre.

Bobby l'encouragea à continuer de marcher.

Elle fit trois pas dans sa direction et tourna la tête, sa chambre était tout au fond du couloir. De chaque côté il y avait une pièce. L'une des portes était grande ouverte.

Hermione osa y jeter un coup d'œil pour découvrir un immense labo de potions.

C'était magnifique, tout un pan du mur était en verre. Il irradiait dans cette pièce une lumière douce, réconfortante, qui faisait briller l'ensemble des fioles, sagement rangées sur les étagères.

Hermione n'osa avancer même si elle mourrait d'envie d'y entrer. Bobby suivit son regard qui se porta vers l'autre porte fermée

« La chambre de Monsieur. »

Hermione baissa les yeux en réalisant qu'une simple cloison la séparait de cet homme chez qui, maintenant, elle vivait.

Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois au cours de cette semaine au manoir. La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il était ici. Son monde s'était résumé à cette chambre depuis qu'elle avait quitté Azkaban.

Bobby répondit à sa question silencieuse d'un hochement de tête

« Monsieur se repose justement. »

Hermione marcha jusqu'à l'elfe qui la félicita

Elle découvrit juste après la chambre du maître des lieux, un bureau, tout aussi lumineux, et en face, une immense bibliothèque ouverte sur le laboratoire juste derrière.

A nouveau Hermione n'osa y entrer, elle respira juste distraitement l'odeur du parchemin, du papier et de l'encre.

« Pouvons-nous descendre ? »

Elle regarda les autres portes fermées

« Des chambres d'amis, Hermione » Déclara Bobby

La jeune femme se retourna vers le fond du couloir où se trouvait sa propre chambre. Etait-ce volontaire d'avoir donné à Hermione la chambre se trouvant juste à côté de celle du maître des lieux.

« Monsieur veut être sûr que vous alliez bien » répondit Bobby, devinant à nouveau la question.

Elle le suivit jusqu'en bas de l'escalier central. Le hall était magnifique, fidèle à l'immense manoir. C'était comme en haut, boiserie claire, très lumineux, impeccable et décoré avec goût.

Ils passèrent dans le salon qui devait à peu près faire la taille du labo et de la chambre d'Hermione réunis.

Il donnait directement sur l'extérieur où il y avait une terrasse en hauteur surplombant un immense jardin.


	6. Soirée difficile

Mention spéciale à la bêta de cette histoire, **Projecteur-sirene** qui fait un boulot super en un temps record ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Severus se leva difficilement, il était inutile de décrire la soirée qu'il avait passée…

Le professeur croyait qu'il avait déjà tout vu durant ses « réunions », il avait tort.

En rentrant au manoir, après avoir lutté pour demeurer impassible, il avait vomi ses tripes pendant des heures.

D'un seul regard Bobby avait compris que la soirée avait été très dure.

Dans ce genre de situation, un accord silencieux avait été passé entre eux. Bobby ne parlait pas, ne posait surtout aucune question, mais il restait là auprès de son maître, juste en cas de besoin.

Severus marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo et demeura immobile de longues minutes.

Il repensait à son unique conversation avec Miss Granger, le lendemain de son arrivée.

Tout comme lui, elle n'avait pas eu le privilège de mourir.

Ce fait pesait de plus en plus sur le cœur de Severus, il était infiniment plus cruel pour lui de vivre dans un monde tel que celui-ci que de mourir.

Son seul réconfort était, qu'à présent, Miss Granger était en sécurité.

Severus se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Elle était le dernier moyen qu'il lui restait pour ne pas totalement bafouer tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu. A savoir Lily.

Il serra la mâchoire. Cela l'amenait à la deuxième pensée douloureuse de la matinée. Hermione Granger ressemblait à Lily Evans, à présent.

Severus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas « voir » en elle la femme qu'il avait perdue presque 20 ans plus tôt.

Le fait est que rousse ou non, les yeux verts ou non, de par son intelligence, Severus avait déjà fait un parallèle entre Miss Granger et Lily.

Elles se ressemblaient bien avant toute cette macabre tentative de Voldemort de« se faire pardonner »

Après s'être changé, le maître des lieux sortit de sa chambre. Il fut surpris de constater que la porte de la chambre de son hôte était ouverte. Il jeta un regard vers la pièce vide.

De toute évidence, Bobby avait réussi l'exploit de faire sortir la jeune femme.

Soulagé qu'elle continue de se battre pour s'en sortir, Severus descendit jusque dans les cuisines.

Il faillit sursauter quand Bobby apparut sur le plan de travail juste devant lui. L'elfe avait les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches

Severus retint un soupir

« Je sais, je ne dois pas entrer dans les cuisines…

\- Bobby est au service de monsieur, donc monsieur n'a pas…

\- Bobby je veux juste un thé » Murmura-t-il

Aussitôt une tasse apparut dans la main de Severus.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard une théière pleine apparut sur le feu. Le petit elfe descendit du plan de travail et poussa Severus dehors.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, exaspéré.

Bobby disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. La théière flotta jusqu'à Severus et versa l'eau dans la tasse de ce dernier.

Severus baissa les yeux vers le petit elfe qui l'entraina sur la terrasse.

" Où est-elle ?"

Bobby sourit fièrement avant de pointer son doigt vers les jardins.

Severus se pencha légèrement sur la balustrade pour voir Miss Granger, couchée dans l'herbe.

Il jeta un regard à son elfe de maison.

" Bien joué Bobby

\- Bobby est au service de Monsieur, Bobby se doit d'être persuasif"

Severus haussa un sourcil face à la petite pique de la créature.

Pour unique réponse il esquissa un léger sourire.

Bobby regarda plus sérieusement son maître.

" Est-ce que le maitre croit que le seigneur des ténèbres va tenir sa promesse ?

\- Je l'ignore, je ne sais pas s'il va vraiment la laisser tranquille…"

Severus soupira

" En revanche, en ce moment il est trop occupé pour se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire…"

Bobby pencha la tête

" Trop occupé ?

\- Il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il existera encore quelque part, une personne susceptible d'être plus puissante que lui. Le Lord Noir est sans cesse à la recherche d'un moyen d'accroitre son pouvoir.

\- Est-ce que le maître sait comment il compte faire ?

\- Il recherche une vieille relique qui aurait appartenu à Isis la déesse funéraire de l'Egypte antique

\- Que pourrait-il faire s'il la trouve ?

\- Devenir immortel, Isis a ramené Osiris du monde des morts et l'a nommé roi du paradis des esprits immortels."

Bobby lui lança un regard apeuré, baissant ses oreilles

" Il ne faut pas que monsieur le laisse faire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire Bobby, je le sais très bien…

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Voldemort a beau « m'offrir des cadeaux », il ne fait plus confiance à aucun des mangemorts. Il passe son temps à disparaitre on ne sait où…et comme tu t'en doutes personne ne pose de questions au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir parler."

L'elfe de maison s'assit sur la balustrade. Il prit le temps de regarder son maître, il avait l'air épuisé.

Severus eut à peine terminé son thé que la tasse disparut de sa main. Il réprima un ultime soupir avant de s'appuyer à son tour contre la balustrade


	7. Se relever

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, mais la première chose qu'elle avait faite, en arrivant dans les jardins, avait été de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe.

Il faisait très beau et la chaleur contre son visage lui fit du bien. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de lâcher prise.

Les récents événements étaient gravés en elle. Il lui arrivait de sursauter ou d'être effrayée pour un simple bruit insignifiant. Tout se mélangeait, et la jeune femme ne savait plus très bien faire la différence entre ce qu'elle devait craindre et ce qu'elle devait affronter.

Si Harry la voyait en ce moment, il serait probablement déçu.

Il lui demanderait probablement où était passé son courage Gryffondorien…

Peut-être même qu'il voudrait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné.

Une lourde culpabilité envahit la jeune femme.

C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle se permettait un instant de répit, elle culpabilisait.

C'était insupportable de se lever chaque matin en se demandant pourquoi.

Pourquoi était-elle en vie, alors qu'Harry ne l'était plus ?

Pourquoi avait-elle survécu alors que Ron était mort ?

En quoi tout cela était-il juste ?

Hermione tenait là les armes parfaites. Avec le temps, la Gryffondor savait que sa culpabilité, sa souffrance, se transformeraient en rage.

Une colère qu'elle espérait suffisante pour vaincre Voldemort.

Mais pour ça elle devait se relever.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Hermione se redressa.

De là où elle était, la jeune femme pouvait voir Bobby, assis sur la balustrade, et Snape juste à côté.

Soupirant pour évacuer la tension qui venait de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Hermione se dirigea vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

Il lui fallait des réponses, et seul Snape pouvait les lui fournir. Pour cette fois, elle devait lui faire confiance.

La conversation entre l'elfe et son maître s'arrêta quand Hermione apparut dans leurs champs de vision.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire avant de lancer sans préambule :

« Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir, mais… est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres survivants ? »

Severus plissa légèrement les lèvres. Bobby lui lança un bref regard avant de s'éclipser.

« Je sais que Draco n'a pas été exécuté. Le seigneur des ténèbres le garde prisonnier à Azkaban. Il aime l'avoir sous la main quand il s'ennuie, c'est un moyen efficace pour torturer son père…

\- Cette immonde créature… » Cracha Hermione une expression de dégoût sur le visage

Severus se retint de lui dire que c'était un sort bien plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait vu hier. Elle venait à peine de se relever, ce n'était pas le moment de l'achever en lui parlant des horreurs que le Lord Noir commettait.

« Pour ce qui est de tous les autres, je suis désolé mais je l'ignore… »

Hermione hocha la tête, regardant la façade du manoir

« J'ignorais l'existence de ce manoir…

\- Il avait été détruit. Encore un cadeau empoisonné… » Murmura-t-il

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

« A Azkaban, vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait que je continue à me battre… »

Severus la regardait sans un mot, attendant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

« Est-ce que vous pensez réellement que nous avons une chance ?

\- Si nous ne sommes réellement plus que deux, alors non… »

Le maitre des potions savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais il se devait d'être sincère. En venant vers lui, la Gryffondor lui montrait qu'elle avait confiance. La trahir maintenant, ruinerait à jamais leurs chances de parvenir à s'entendre.

« … Mais si nous parvenons à former un petit groupe de résistants…»

La jeune femme suivit le raisonnement de son ancien professeur.

« Alors, pour commencer, il faut que nous trouvions le moyen de libérer Draco »


End file.
